


Family

by mocking_words



Series: 12 Days of Romanogers (Christmas 2015) [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wonders what she should get Steve for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of #12DaysofRomanogers

It was almost Christmas and Natasha was beginning to understand why everyone was so excited. She had never celebrated Christmas before, not until she had joined the Avengers team. It just wasn't a celebration she was familiar with, so she hadn't taken it into much thought. Until she married Steve, who was as by the book as they come, as expected of someone from the 1940's. He went to church, he didn't flirt with women, he hardly went to clubs, and he probably hadn't smoked a cigarette in his life. Oh, and he didn't curse. To anyone in the 21st century, he was probably living a little more on the safe side of life. It was funny how the both of them had even fallen in love in the first place, they were two different people from two different times. Even so, somehow, things had worked out and Natasha couldn't have been happier. She could hardly remember how she had used to spend her life before he appeared, changing everything.

Snow continued to fall as she walked down the familiar streets of New York. She had woken up quarter past nine to see snowflakes fall outside the window of her and Steve's shared home. He was away on a mission, so she had taken the opportunity to go into town and buy him a present for the holiday. She wouldn't think that he was a difficult person to shop for, and she knew him well enough, but she wanted this year to be a spectacular one. He had always held up with her _sometimes_ selfish self, and he never failed to be there for her when she really needed him to. Sometimes she wondered what sort of past life she might've had to deserve such a wonderful person in her life. Tucking her hands into her coat pockets, she was glad she had decided to pull on a scarf before she left the house. It was freezing outside. Natasha paused as she studied the books on the display outside Barnes and Nobles. She supposed she would give it a shot, Steve did like reading as much as she did. But were books a gift that people gave all too often?

She walked in anyway, relishing the warmth of the heated store. She wondered what sort of present Steve was expecting from her. Knowing him, he might not be expecting anything at all; but she was certain she wanted to get something for him. Christmas was an occasion he kept dear to his heart after all, and she wanted to make sure he knew that she appreciated that. Walking around the shelves, she picked up a book about art, but didn't know if she wanted to get him that. Natasha would be lying if she said she wasn't concerned about what he would think about a present she bought him. She never really cared about what anyone else thought, but she did want to put in an effort to buy him the perfect gift.

She exited the bookstore and wandered around some more. Maybe she could buy him some paint supplies? A painting he admired? She then thought that paint supplies were something he could get on his own, so she didn't want to get him that, and she wasn't exactly sure which artists he liked best. They had paintings hanging all over their house, but she pretty much only knew about the Mona Lisa, and how disturbing it was that no matter which way you looked from, it seemed that she was always looking at you. She had gone to Paris with Clint on a mission once, and they had visited the Louvre on their last day to see the famous painting. After several hours of wandering around, she still hadn't found him a suitable present.

"Who knew gift shopping would be this difficult?" She breathed, her breath frosting over, creating a white puff. She stopped by a cafe to sit down and catch her breath. It was a quaint and quiet little place decorated rustically. She ordered a latte and scrolled through her phone, it was already near four pm. She wouldn't have enough time to shop for his present if she kept this up, she would be on a five day mission starting from tomorrow and she would only be back by Christmas.

"You alright there miss?"

Natasha looked up to see a lady who looked like she was in her sixties, smiling at her.

"Oh yes, I was just thinking." Natasha smiled, "Don't worry about me."

"I'm assuming you're thinking about what to get for your boyfriend?" The lady asked.

"My... husband actually." Natasha smiled.

"Well, I'm sure he's a dapper man."

Natasha motioned towards the empty chair at her table, "Thank you. Would you like to take a seat?"

"Oh thank you darling." The lady said as she sat down, "My name's Helene."

"Natasha, nice to meet you."

"So what is this man of yours like?"

Natasha almost laughed when she realized Steve was probably older than Helene, "He's a wonderful person. Likes to paint, a total gentleman."

"He sounds like a wonderful man." Helene smiled.

"He is... He's very kind to everyone and he's a bit too mature for his age. I'm not too sure what to get for him."

The elderly lady smiled at her, "It's the thought that counts sweetheart. Most people forget that Christmas is a time for quality family time. It's not all about the presents." 

"You're right... Thank you Helene, I think you've just given me a great idea."

"Oh I'm sure your husband will love it."

"I do hope he will. Thank you." Natasha smiled, as she got up, "I hope you have a nice day."

"Good luck sweetheart."

Natasha got back into her car and smiled, she finally knew what she would get Steve. Turning on the ignition, she made her way towards her destination.

* * *

"We keep all the dogs here."

"Thank you." Natasha smiled as the lady left her to look at all the dogs. They were so many, and so adorable. She couldn't even begin to imagine how anyone would want to leave them here. There were many older dogs, watching her as she looked around.

Then, she saw a puppy, right at the end, so small and fragile. "Hi sweetie..." Natasha said, getting down and reaching out towards the cage. The lady from before came back, "Hi, have you found your puppy?"

"How is this little one?" She asked.

"Oh, this one is actually a German Shepherd. They're lovely loyal dogs. His mother was pregnant when the owners left her here, and he's the only one who hasn't been adopted."

Herself and Steve had always talked about getting a dog, yet they never got around to doing it. She was sure he was going to love him.

"How old is he?"

"A little over five months. He's got all the required shots."

"I'd love to adopt him, but he's actually going to be a Christmas present for my husband. Is it alright if I keep him here until then? I'll pay the adoption fees and get all the paperwork done." She asked.

"Of course. I'll get the papers ready."

"That would be lovely, thank you so much."

"I'm sure Max over there will be so glad to have a new home."

"His name is Max?"

"Yes, we thought it would suit him."

Natasha looked at the puppy again, who was panting and looking at her with bright eyes, "Max is a perfect name."

* * *

Natasha went home that day feeling a little bit happier. Steve would love the new addition to the family. He'd always wanted a dog, and they were rarely ever away at the same time, so Max would be cared for. Despite herself, she was excited to have Max be a part of the family. She couldn't wait for Steve to meet him.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves comments and kudos :)
> 
> Also, although this is featured in the chapter, do remember that pets are a lifelong commitment! They're not just presents for Christmas, and adopt, don't shop ;)


End file.
